


Steamy Romance Novel: The Lustful Treason

by Buntheridon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Scarlet Brotherhood, Suggestive Themes, delusional or what, drool on the parchment, inspired by scarlet manifestos, lustful scribbles in the candlelight, or sis who knows, path of abstinence, pray to the light for forgiveness, scarlet bro gone all bonkers, they need some love, you should be writing pamphlets you nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: This is what endless copying of manifestos does to the mind.
Relationships: Scarlet person/fanfiction manifestos, Sylvanas Windrunner/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	Steamy Romance Novel: The Lustful Treason

_[This story was originally found written on a suspiciously sticky parchment that was buried near Scarlet Monastery in Tirisfal Glades. The publishers of the Novels do not take credit nor complaints about the quality of it, printing a small batch as a curiosity for these are strange times indeed.]_

I write this true story as a warning to the younger folk, for they know not yet what power LUST and MISGUIDED love will have on their lives as they mature. I, a humble servant of the ONE TRUE LIGHT and a member of the honorable Scarlet Brotherhood, witnessed these events with mine own eyes and in the end became a hero of the Light. I have named the personages with pseudonyms so as not to get into trouble with powers higher than my beloved order, and I present this as an untrue fable which I will swear it is, if confronted with malice or threat. But you, the reader, will know in your heart it is the TRUTH.

It was the middle of the night when I came upon a sight that could have been beautiful were it not the beginning of the end for Lordaeron. I remained hidden and followed him to quench my curiosity, and by all that is Holy, I discovered a terrible LOATHSOME secret.

The Prince (thusly named here) tossed his long, golden hair back and tamed it into a neat ponytail. He checked that nobody was following him and then sneaked to the royal stables. What he was about to do was worse than treason; it was a crime against humanity itself. But he couldn’t help himself, the pull of passion was stronger than his devotion to the Light had ever been. His slender but muscular form jumped easily on his horse that he had left saddled in the evening. There was haste in his movements, he breathed fast like his heart was burning in his chest.

It was silent in the dark woods. If anyone had been watching they would have been surprised how suddenly an owl screeched and fell off the branch it was sitting on, dropping on the ground lifeless. From the shadows a lithe figure emerged, her hood covering her face but the long, pointy ears and the glowing red eyes betrayed her race and her vital status to anyone who saw her. She was a Dark Stalker. But there was no-one watching, thanks to her magical evil aura that repelled good humans – or those she wished to avoid. There was someone, however, that she was about to let penetrate it. 

She picked up her prey sparing it not a pinch of pity and stuffed it in her bag, long silvery hair flowing from inside her hood tickling between her ample breasts that were tightly imprisoned in her wine-colored armor. But she did not feel it. There were no drops of sweat on her bluish pale skin even though she had been running, no breath of air moved through her nose or mouth. Such are the Dark Stalkers, walking among the living, seducing the WEAK into UNSPEAKABLE ACTS OF FLESH with their necromancy, with the intention of eating their HEARTS.

“The little prince will need sustenance,” she muttered to herself, smirking lecherously. She hid in the darkness again and waited.

Galloping through the nearly silent darkness the innocent Prince was sweating with exertion and anticipation, for he would soon see the alluring woman he had fallen for. It had happened so quickly it felt like magic, but that was how love played with the hearts of men, wasn’t it? He had read about it in romantic literature and his handsome face had reddened every time for he was yet untouched. But now he would experience it himself. He would give her his kingdom if she so wished, but tonight he would give her his young, strong body in the act of passion. Little did he know that act would DESTROY him and RUIN his realm.

She must be older than him, she was so wise and knew about so many things, the young man thought, enraptured and full of admiration. Maybe she had been with other men? She must have, with her otherworldly beauty and elegant ways. She would show him how, she would be his first. He sped up the horse, impatient to reach their secret meeting place deep in the woods. He felt a strange stir inside his pants and a gasp escaped from his beautiful, unsullied lips.

 _Don’t go there! Don’t let the EVIL swallow you whole!_ Shouts an unheard voice of reason, in vain. The Prince was about to drive his whole kingdom into a cataclysm of terror, but the heat in his loins pulled him further.

Finally the golden-haired boy arrives at a clearing in the forest. This is where she said she would meet him. 

The Dark Stalker emerges from the shadows and walks across the glade hips swaying, her tight clothes licking her figure, showing the outlines of every feminine weapon except the HIDDEN ONE. That, oh yes, that she will reveal once the boy-prince has written his name in blood on her evil treatise, her plan for taking over the lands that belong to the LIVING. It will be easy, he is completely under her spell, aching for her embrace. And her kind revel in the fornication, they all love it. Even with his signature in her pocket she will not just leave and trick him, no, she WANTS to take his virginity inside her.

They meet halfway and stop at an arm’s length from each other. The Prince shines with his UNGODLY OBSESSION for her beauty and the Dark Stalker laughs, delighted, a low erotic purr that starts the seduction.

“You came, young man. I am pleased.”

“Of course I did, my lovely lady. I would never betray you,” he blurts out in his naivety, red dots burning on his cheekbones. The UNHOLY woman lets her eyes wander lower, seeing his bulging, hot state in his trousers. _“Oh yes,”_ she thinks. _“This dinner will not be unpleasant at all to swallow.”_ Out loud she feigns surprised.

“Oh, such devotion already. Will we unite our hearts and our lands, then, my fair swain? Here is the paper, a mere formality for you to sign. Hurry, for I burn to be yours, these clothes feel so restrictive now that I see your loveliness here in the flesh!”

The Prince’s hands tremble when he takes the parchment, his blue eyes locked with her red ones.

“Oh, I did not bring ink nor a quill with me.”

The EVIL, busty, curvy WITCH steps into his space a hunting knife in her hand. “With your blood it shall be signed, my tomcat.” And she cuts a small wound on the tip of his forefinger. He feels no pain for her intimate proximity is making him dizzy with LUSTY thoughts that make his cock THROB

and they

– embr ~~ace~~ \--

\-- ~~licks~~ his –

_[Here the text gets so smudged it’s impossible to read it.]_

  
  
  


This unspeakable, unholy ERROR was prevented only by the HEROICAL act of the secret onlooker, the humble writer of this tale who took a crossbow, aimed it first at the most dangerous one, the Dark Stalker, so she could not bewitch me ~~anymore~~ too. She fell, cursing, turning into a puff of black smoke. The Prince, who was a TRAITOR of his own people, deserved the second arrow. The LIGHT was on my side, dear readers, for it did not help the boy, it did not shield him. He died there, on the field of his MISDEED, his state of clothing or lack thereof serving as an evidence of his SHAMELESSNESS.

May this happen never again. Only the humble shall receive the blessings of Light.

Make Lordaeron Great Again

**Author's Note:**

> These masterpieces: 
> 
> https://www.wowhead.com/news=312225/manifestos-from-the-scarlet-brotherhood-tabloid-books-in-tirisfal-glades


End file.
